


Bowling

by danrdarrenc



Series: Date Night In A Jar [17]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc





	Bowling

"When was the last time you and Sonny had a night to yourselves?" Sami asked Will across their lunch at a table in the Brady Pub.

"I don’t know. A couple years, maybe," Will mumbled, shoving a french fry into his mouth. Sami gave him a pitying look. "Don’t look at me like that," Will scowled. "We don’t mind. We actually enjoy spending time with our children, as surprising as that may be to you."

"Hey! I enjoyed spending time with you when you were little," Sami said, offended. "I still do. Sometimes."  
Will smirked. “Why are you even asking?”

"Because I know what’s it like to have two little children and how hard it is to spend time with the person you love." Will gave her a skeptical look. "What? I do." She bit off half of the french fry she was holding. After a beat, she said, "Let me watch Ari and Ben. They can visit with Sydney. They’ll all love it. Maybe the twins will even agree to come."

Will raised his eyebrows. As teenagers, Johnny and Allie were not quite as excited about spending time with their little niece and nephew as they used to be when Arianna Grace was first born.

Will finished his hamburger and then caved. “Alright, fine. You can watch them for a few hours.”

Sami grinned. 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"Remind me why I agreed to this again?" Will asked Sonny as they walked through Horton Town Square on their way to the bowling alley.

"Because your mom offered and you said last week that you wanted to go bowling?" Sonny answered, twining their fingers together. "She’ll be fine. She’s raised four kids. She knows what she’s doing. And your dad’s gonna stop by, too. Don’t worry. The kids will be in one piece when we get home."

"Are you saying I’m one of those obsessive parents who can’t be away from their kids for five seconds?"

"Maybe a little."

Will smirked and pushed the doors to the bowling alley open. They got their shoes and made their way over to their assigned lane. Sonny punched in their names (He had punched in “Obsessive Dad” for Will until Will noticed and made him change it.) and they each picked a bowling ball.

"You know, I could have been a professional bowler," Will said, sticking his fingers in the holes and setting his stance.

"Oh really?" Sonny asked, his voice inflected delicately with disbelief.

Will nodded. “Mmhmm. I used to come bowling all the time with Uncle Austin and Dad. If I hadn’t stopped, I could have been great.”

"We’ll see," Sonny answered. 

Will turned around, the ball in his hands. “Are you doubting my fantastic bowling skills?” Sonny shrugged, a look of challenge on his face. “Alright. You’re on, Kiriakis. I’m gonna beat you so bad.” He turned around again and carefully took his stance in front of the lane. After a minute, he walked forward, swung his arm back, let the ball go…and watched it go in the gutter.

When he turned around, Sonny was bent over double in laughter. When Sonny straightened up, Will stuck his tongue out at him and picked up the ball again from the dock where it had just come out. He threw the ball again and this time knocked over all the pins. 

When he came back over to Sonny, Sonny mumbled, “Lucky,” and went to take his turn - which was a strike.

For the next eight and a half frames, they went back and forth, competing with each other, glaring playfully when one or the other of them got a strike or a spare, until they hit Sonny’s turn on the tenth frame and Will was ten points ahead.

"Pressure’s on," Will said, grinning evilly. Sonny narrowed his eyes and strutted his way to the ball dock. He picked up his ball, lined up his feet, and walked up to the lane, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. He swung his arm back and let go of the ball. He bent his body a little to the side as he watched the ball roll down the lane and knock down nine pins.

Sonny turned around to wait for the ball and saw Will standing near the scoring console, a shit-eating grin on his face. “Don’t get so cocky, Horton. I’ll get the spare.”

"If you say so," Will said.

Sonny grabbed the ball from the rack and took his second turn. As soon as he let the ball go from his hand, his hands flew to his hair - the ball went in the gutter. He sighed and turned around to Will punching the air and doing a little dance.

"I really hate you," Sonny said, coming back over and pouting.

"Oh. Don’t be like that," Will said, clearing their scores. "We’ll play again. I’ll let you win this time."

"Alright. If that’s how it’s gonna be," Sonny said. "Ten bucks says I win this game."

"Fine. I guess I’ll just have to really try this time,” Will said and went to take his turn.

An hour later, they walked home, Will a three-game winner and twenty bucks richer.


End file.
